


《有恃无恐》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi
Summary: AU 观众/角儿





	《有恃无恐》

**Author's Note:**

> AU 观众/角儿

1

我去后台找张云雷的时候，他正对着镜子卸妆，化妆棉沾湿了抹在眼皮上，使劲擦着眼线。看到我来了，他手上一顿，也不转过来，仍然自顾自地摆弄手里一小块白色。   
“今儿进来得可够晚的。”他语气平淡，嗓子听出来有点哑了。   
“不是等人走光了我才来的么。”   
他停下动作，把化妆棉扔了，褂子也没换，转过来就朝我解扣子。我吓一跳，以为他要干点什么，但他只是把褂子脱了，银灰的料子泛着光，还挺好看，他里面穿了件黑短袖，胳膊又细又白。   
后台开着暖气，他手臂上还是起了一层栗，我看清他的眼线根本没擦干净，但比在台上时寡淡了不少。   
“你刚刚返场的时候，是不是冲我笑来着？”我走到桌子前，重拾了一片化妆棉。他还没穿上外套，我招招手让他过来，他就真的过来。   
“闭眼。”   
张云雷闭起眼，我捏着化妆棉给他擦妆，顺着眼睛的弧度抹过去，能听见他的呼吸，在我擦他的眼尾的时候，劲用大了，他拧了眉头，但没有出声也没有躲开。   
擦完了，他睁开眼，说他没冲我笑。   
那我是出现幻觉了？我捏着他的下巴把他的脸抬高，仔仔细细端详这副皮相。   
半小时前，就是这个人站在台上，一手拿话筒，一手执扇，遥遥冲我点了一下，末了勾起唇角，最后一句曲词隐在笑里，尾音上挑。   
杨淏翔，他喊我名字，鼻音闷闷的。   
我答应一声，等他接着往下说。张云雷本来眯着眼，嘴角下撇，忽然又笑起来，睫毛一抖一抖。他说，没事儿，我就想问问你，送我回家么？ 

我第一次知道张云雷的名字是在一三年，他头一个开场，有时是相声，有时是太平歌词。我坐靠右的桌子，看不清捧哏却刚好看见了他，他那时候头发烫得跟泰迪似的，我心说哪来的叛逆期小孩儿说相声，一抬头，正对上染得温黄的卷毛下一双眼，清澈透亮，剥了一半的瓜子都忘放进嘴里。   
隔天去园子的路上，我顺手买了袋梨给他，再隔天是包蜜枣。   
场子不火，观众拢共没几个，跑堂的忙一半都坐着后面的空座听起来。我占着老位置听了半个月，把单子上的茶水从上到下喝了个透，数他这两周演了几遍杂学唱和学评戏。中间有段时间没去，回来时小泰迪卷毛没怎么变，口条更顺溜了，他那时声音不如后来脆亮，但还是好听。   
等连着听了两个月，再往上送吃的，那小孩儿就趁着弯腰接礼物，小声说，我不是泰迪。   
一见能起多少情愫呢？二十四岁时我不相信什么运命，遇见张云雷算是天上掉宝贝，恰巧砸在我头顶。北京春天满城柳絮，之后我送他一口罩，他就说你是我春天的口罩，等夏天我给他冰啤酒，他又说我是他冰冷的啤酒。   
那口罩呢？   
口罩明年再说。   
我当时也是胆子大，没散场就敢跑出来在后门口转悠，不一会儿里面钻出个人，脱了大褂的张云雷更显小一点儿，又瘦，在黑暗的门口冲我笑。   
他问我怎么不接着听了，我随口一说，你不演完了么。   
他不笑了，抽抽鼻子，说：“你有打火机吗？我的点不着了。”   
我说我不抽烟，他就讪讪，后来我知道那是羞涩。   
说完两秒后，我就开始后悔我没有抽烟的习惯，但也是之后我才知道，我有了打火机也不一定能点着。 

我住的地方离园子挺近的，张云雷来第二回就能认得路了。我楼下住了个特小心眼的老太太，地板隔音不好，一有点儿什么动静她就敲暖气管，乒乒乓乓，敲出一大串岁月的泡沫。   
现在回忆起来还挺好玩的，每次暖气管一响，我就让张云雷放开了嗓子唱，比比谁的声儿高，他当然不肯，耳朵尖憋着红劲儿，五月榴花的那种红法，我才知道跟我回家的是只兔子，不是泰迪。   
其实几年前都还年轻，把握不住自己又有点想掌世界之舵的莽勇，最后怎么和张云雷搭上的我也弄不清了，就记得春末初夏的晚风特别好，什么都没开始，什么都没结束，那温柔的风像把小刀，流水的刀锋削皮挫骨，我后半夜的梦里都是温黄的卷发和卷发下面的眼睛。   
那是什么？我在阳台上试着握张云雷的手腕，通过一瓣橙子的助力，他掌心全是粘稠的汁水。我想说，那是爱吗？不是吧。他不拒绝我，那就是默认许可了。   
我家床特容易出声，所以我们很少往那上面跑，怕进去一半楼下老太又敲暖气管，搁谁谁都得软。   
张云雷的发型从泰迪变成一边斜的刘海儿，他刚剪这头的时候，我差点翻箱倒柜找出把剃刀给他全剃了。他看我的眼神莫名其妙，仿佛是我不懂审美，自己窝在那儿玩手指。   
我撩一把他的头发，端详头发下面的五官，没变。等我把他故意压在床头柜那儿，让他的腰撞得床板梆梆响，他才反应过来我这是公报私仇，可他被顶得一句话说不出来，最多拿手软绵绵地推我。   
到冬天时暖气管就派上大用场了，平时帮张云雷热牛奶特方便，订单下错了，连订了一年的草莓味，张云雷也不嫌弃，拿剪刀铰个口儿就喝，   
那个冬天所有短暂的吻都是草莓味的，还有一股热牛奶的香气。   
虽然我现在也不老，但谈谈以前总觉得还是当时年轻，皮肉上滚下来的都是火，北方暖气又热又干，外面冰天雪地滴水成冰，我和他在屋里扒窗檐上看雪，脖子和大腿热得像火炭。   
刚开始认识他的时候他话还不多，熟了些能有一搭没一搭地聊天了。他一开始紧张是抿嘴巴，逐渐我发现他紧张就话多，嘴比我还碎。   
我和他躲在棉被窝里弄，他的手勾不住我的脖子，老往下滑，边滑边问我他今天台上说得怎么样，把我问懵了。动作一滞，我居然还认真想了一会儿，过半天和他说今天嘴里有点儿捣蒜。   
他那会儿都快哭了，要去不去的，我就停在这儿，估计他又想抽自己又想抽我，拿半痉挛的掌腹推我。我才反应过来，说好好的你给我布置什么作业，掀了被窝嫌热，摸他光溜溜的身子，吮掉他腰窝里的汗。   
前半年不允许我开灯，一四年快靠近元宵节的时候他们开箱，我头一场有点事儿没去，也没回家，隔天晚上又错过了他，进园子坐下来已经快倒二了。散了场不敢跑后台找他——他自己跟我说不许我去后台，我站在门口，手里提着盒糕饼不知道送给谁。   
后来没等到人就回家了，结果正好在家门口捡到他，挺高的人缩成一小团，背靠着栅栏门，灰也不顾了，看见我来，转身就要走。   
我赶紧把人拦下，他其实特好哄，他自己也知道这一点，我俩滚一起的时候他经常一遍遍重复你以后可不能骗我啊，我特好骗来着。我把人攥死了团吧团吧塞怀里，他就一动不动，任凭我抱，过半晌问我手里的东西是给他的吗，我说不给你给谁。   
那你明天送，现在我不收。   
那天开了灯，半年来头一次，本来我以为他太累了倒头就要睡，但张云雷揪着我的手，让我碰他脖子上的经络，我拿拇指摩挲他的喉结，一遍一遍，然后帮他把外套脱了。灯光下我才发现他比我想象中瘦很多，骨头轻得像云。   
纤毫毕现无可躲避使他第无数次害羞，他捂着我的眼睛，自己沾了润滑骑在我身上，嘴里说的却是铺平垫稳，三翻四抖，相声讲究一个温。我说你跟我说这干嘛，他把东西往里面送，好看的手指撑在我胸口，垂着脸不说话。   
他被弄得不行了就仰起脖子，咬死嘴唇从鼻子里哼，他说我们俩一点儿可不温，太热了，我说你里面确实挺热的。他立刻要扇我一巴掌，被我顶得没力气，手软软地拂上来，眼尾柔红。   
开箱以后，他不在我这儿睡了——正常的那种睡，每次还是回家，我担心他走夜路，送到门口才想起他也是一男的。他用我的沐浴露，偶尔还穿我的衣服，浑身上下裹着我的味儿就要逃走，我没什么可留恋的，和他说拜拜，他就说明天见。   
我不傻，还知道“拜拜”和“明天见”的区别，自认为能读懂他，和他在一起的四年，——现在快五年了，我就感觉他特晶莹，这词儿我也不知道用的对不对，反正你一眼就能知道他是个什么人，说俗点儿，像水晶，北京城里，小园子台上，独一无二的那么一个水晶人。   
但水晶被我攥在手里染了手汗了，变成走不了的小物件，我就有点懈怠。   
四年中间他有段时间压力特别大，天天散了场也不顾有没有人能认出他就跑到我跟前，要我快回家。   
在家里做得床都快翻了，楼下老太敲暖气管敲得我脑仁儿直疼，他像失去了听觉，只渴求我，最后结束时终于哭出来。我原来看他哭的次数屈指可数，那段时间他几乎每天都是这种状态，趴我胸口，手指搭在脸上，不说话，但我能猜出他在哭。   
他一哭，我就觉得北京下雨，沙尘潮湿，床单不干不净。我摸摸他的后颈，问他原名叫什么——和这小角儿上了百来次床，连人家原名都没问到，我当时也是够浑的。   
他不哭了，哑着嗓子告我他叫张磊，磊是最普通的那个磊。   
你饿么？我又问他。   
那天我给了他一把钥匙，家门钥匙，他愣愣地收下了，过一会儿，吃我给他下的面时哼起歌来。   
我能不能走个后门，点个歌儿啊。   
你点，只要我会唱。   
我们的共享曲目很少，他唱完面都凉了，我问他今天还走吗？他拿手理刘海儿，说走。   
走之前我听见轻轻的一声响，是钥匙被放进了托盘里，他又把东西还给我了。我捏着那个小铜块，觉得不就是这么个事儿。   
然后我就出差了，时间还挺长，差不多一个月没和他联系，那时我甚至没他的手机号，反过来说他也没我的。   
我们拥有的只是那间屋子、暖气管和永远洗不干净的床单，那几乎算是我们的家了。   
他有了一个女朋友，就在那段时间，小半年吧，有了女朋友就一次不来找我了，我们两人心里都跟明镜似的。   
他不再开场，上了台来也有观众小女孩儿给他送礼物，但他还是显得局促，别人看不出来的我看得出来。有一次我惦记着他爱吃炸糕，顺手给他送了点，我还坐在右边，他看见我起身愣了一下，没反应过来或者不知道怎么反应，接炸糕时我逗他，要和他拥抱。那时台下起哄，他不得不抱我，就象征性地抱了一下，我也没特别想为难他，只是在他耳后闻到了不一样的香气。   
喜欢是能觉察出来的，无论是十块一盒的炸糕，还是最开始那袋梨，我觉得他能发现，但他前几年太惊慌失措，像被什么追着赶的小鹿，拿了爱意不肯收下，丢在脚边，趁没人的时候又捡起来擦干净，按在胸口上。   
他身上那股陌生香味没坚持多久，我就又在散场后遇到他了。他躲在避风的地方抽烟，火星明明灭灭，说钥匙我可还你了啊。   
你手机号多少？   
什么？   
说啊，要不然你以后再跑了哪儿找你去。   
我不一直在园子......   
园子算个屁，我有点火了，把他抓到身边，你知道我名字第二个字儿怎么写么？淏是带三点水儿的，睡了那么久，是不是连你伴儿名字都不知道怎么写。   
我们就又回到那个勉强维持的家。 

他开始各地的小园子来回跑，平时见面也少，从外地回来我就去高铁站接他，堵一路堵回去。   
他常在车里睡着了，我不忍心喊他，车停在楼下等他醒。他醒了还要问我为什么不叫他，手勾着我脖子又说走不动。我吓他说我能一把把你抱起来信么，他咬着嘴唇说不信，我就真的把他拦腰抱起来。   
他吓一跳，腿悬在半空，也不挣扎，嘴吻着我侧颈，喃喃道：“就这么抱我回去。”   
张云雷的表演风格变了不少，我坐在北京园子里看他扭腰摆手，浑身刺挠，回到家关上门，问他台上那样，在我面前怎么不那样。他碾了烟头，问我要哪样，这样满意么。他含湿手指，从脖子开始抚摸自己，我半抓了他的手，让他别这样。他就得意洋洋地笑，沾着烟苦味的唇来蹭我。   
熟起来以后，张云雷和我都闹得有点没边儿，下了班也不管后台能不能进，抓了他的手一路跑着回家。他走之前还不忘拿礼物，礼物袋子堆在床前来不及摆好，两个人就缠一起，他意识到自己的好看，弯着眼睛命令我得爱他，跪着爱他，得大声喊我爱你小辫儿，说完自己先不好意思了，说自己太不要脸了。   
我把他留得参差不齐的刘海撸到一边，露出额头，他眼睛亮而有光，手指死死陷进我的背后，好像怕我做一半突然跑掉。   
洗完澡他就坐在床边拆礼物，埋头剥开那些来自陌生人的爱意，一口吞进去，这让他开心又紧张。   
一次他抱着我说，他唱戏老发不出尖团音，我被他咬得太深，只会舔他额角的汗，也不懂尖团音是什么，就没回应。后来我才知道，他和我说表演和业务，并不要求我听得懂，他想要的是我夸他，我能给他一种踩在实地的安稳，不同于那些让他飘起来的爱意。   
我是不同的，不同的比其他的总要好些。

 

一六年他开始进入上升期，整个人都暴露在聚光灯下，他和我说他快被烤化了，朝着我撒娇。他跟我在一起的时候越来越少，回来话也不讲，衣服脱一半能睡过去。   
我的手指摸着他的黑眼圈，问他明天在哪儿演出，给我留张票。   
你不是上班？他挣扎着起来要把发胶洗掉，含含糊糊答我一句。   
请假了，好久没看你——没看你在台上了。   
我跟着他进浴室，调好水温，帮他打泡沫洗那些发胶，他乖顺地垂着头，水流过他的脖子，领口掉得很低，能看见锁骨的窝和两点红。他发质软，不用发胶看起来就是个小男孩，湿漉漉地抬头看我，看得我心软。   
他的爱是个带尖角的拐弯，显得他有点不懂人情，也让他碰了很多次壁。后来他习惯了闭上嘴巴，装乖他是一把好手，对着镜头笑意盈盈，温柔得出水。   
丁酉年封箱时，他已经是个队长了，我开始还没摸到新园子的后门在哪儿，只能等人散了再去后台找他。他上着妆演了出相声剧，带唱带演，我也就在那次帮他擦干净了眼线。   
那之前两个人都忙，我换了新房子，他留在旧房子里的只有一些衣服，让我帮着捎过去。我这次来就是来接他，他披上衣服，抽抽鼻子，瓮声瓮气说这也算半个家了。   
那我们俩算什么呢？   
他坐在后座，地下停车场里寂静无声，我帮他开了车门，他还不下来，探出手拽我的领子，把我拽进车里。   
长久的不相见使他和我隔了层薄膜，我发现他有点陌生了，五官上躺着外面照进车里的光，眉眼疲惫，狭小空间里就我和他两个人挤在一块儿。   
“关门。”   
我就把门砰一声关上，他果然喘着气要讨吻，我伸手捂住他的嘴，骂他又发什么疯。   
“就......特想试一次。”他问我，“你不想？”过了会儿，张云雷说，我给你的位置是在右边，你怎么坐到后排去了，我上场时吓一跳，还以为你没来。   
“我和后排的姑娘换了个座儿。”我说，“怕你见着我太兴奋，蹦下台就不好收拾了。”   
“你跟着我说相声吧，我看你挺会逗哏的。”他扑过来咬我鼻尖，上翘的眼尾栽进我心里，像是赌定我舍不得拒绝他。   
两条又白又直的腿浮在车厢的黑暗里，我动不开，得亏他身上软，怎么折也没事，衣服都脱不掉愣是让我挤进去了。我压住他的肩膀，嗅他身上的汗，想四年前是着了什么魔，到今天还拎不清。台上台下，假假真真，回头师兄弟问你刚台上冲哪个小姑娘笑呢，你怎么说？说我冲我的......我的......什么笑来着？   
我老觉得他比我恒温一点儿，抱起来总是温暖，维护我也维护得坦然，几乎算把背的刺露给别人，唯一柔软的肚皮给了我。我摸着他的骨头轮廓，那握腰在我下面抖得厉害，他哑着嗓子喊，你别，你别。我用力掰着那双腿，往里楔，他别着脸又疼又爽，声音都打颤，忘了害羞，也忘了餍足。   
这次什么保护都没有，他像以前那样紧紧抱着我，允许我干点出格的事儿，我从模糊光线里辨别出他颊边冒了一颗痘，不碍事，他还是好看。最后我射在里面时清楚地听见他用气声骂了句操，他那时暴躁又温柔，不设防备。   
你就是要弄死我，他拿膝盖拱我。   
要死早他妈一起死了，还等到今天。我低头咬他的嘴唇，还不退出来，故意把东西堵在里面，直到他大腿小幅度地抽搐起来。   
你知道你是什么吗？我把两个字送进他耳朵里，祸害。   
张云雷嗤笑一下，滚。 

我又当了回苦力把他从车里抱回家，他怎么那么轻，过几年都不长肉。回了家扔沙发上，我拍拍他的脸颊，喊他，张队长，腿开开。   
打了空调，把他羽绒服脱了，脱裤子的时候他挣扎了一下，极不情愿的样子。   
你不让我脱，明儿可就拉肚子了。   
他不动了，任凭我把裤子扒下来，破罐破摔一样朝我张开腿，我发现我下意识喜欢掐他的腿根，那里斑驳一片的指印，像是严重过敏。   
我拿着湿毛巾给他清理了一下，张云雷短短睡过一觉，等我搓完毛巾回到他身边时，他恰巧惊醒过来。   
张云雷猛地攥住我的衣角，又缓慢地、一根一根手指松开。   
他和我说梦里回到好几年前，那时候园子前几排还都空着，我也不在，就他一个站在话筒前背贯儿。我握住他冰冷的手，让他别怕。他接着说，他背了一半，突然又走到一节长长的楼梯上，一脚踩了空。他这时才看向我，眼睛黑润，情潮退去就显得天真无比。   
他用眼睛问我，你会让我踩空吗？   
我记得当时我回答的是，我不会。

2

大封箱那天演到靠近一点，我在后门接到他时困得不行，眼皮直打架，就看见他褂子都来不及放好，搭在手臂上便急急忙忙出了门来，小跑到我跟前，亮着眼睛仰头看我。  
回家？  
回家。  
趁着他还有精神，我把车钥匙给了他，我坐在副驾，暖气还没把车里捂热，能闻到他身上凛冽的寒气。  
和他在一起久了，我什么都能靠鼻子感知出来，洗衣粉里混着烟味是累了，单纯的香气是高兴，焦油味浓得化不开是不安到要弄伤自己，满身旖旎的甜腥味则是和我待在一块儿。  
他今天显得特开心，车速都稳当了很多，我睡了一小会儿再睁眼时已经开到楼下了。  
他挂了挡，又把车窗摇下来，干冷的风打在我脸上，我还装作睡着的样子。张云雷倾过身，解了我的安全带，一只手掌撑在副驾座椅上，我们相持了几分钟的寂静，他好像确定我睡着了，呼吸凑过来，我黑暗里以为他欲吻，但他只是拿温热的额头贴住了我的，动作很轻，生怕弄醒我，可光贴着他又嫌不够，缓慢地蹭弄了两下，像只冬日里要取暖的小动物。  
那时我心里忽然柔软地塌陷下去。我有意吓他，一下子搂了他的腰几乎把他整个儿带到副驾驶的位置上，他瞬间丢了平衡，只好跌在我怀里，全部重量靠着我。  
我就托着他的脸，把他掰过来亲，亲到我觉得他耳朵尖差不多红透了的程度才放开。  
我摸索到大腿上的褂子，原来在我睡着的时候，他拿褂子给我盖了腿——这几乎是在无孔不入地入侵我了。  
我们很有默契地不说话，他脱开我，一只手去点外面的楼层。那时没有灯火，整栋楼暗得只剩下影子，黑夜无边无际，但他不失望，仍然固执地去数。我们俩的呼吸叠在一起，我太困了，分不出力气和他说话，就看见他数完楼层长出了口气，仿佛卸下了什么要压垮他的担子。  
他封箱以后，我们手里有了大段空白的时间。他慢慢把东西搬进新家，像只孜孜矻矻的小蚂蚁，每次只带一点，犹豫不决又割舍不断。我看着镜子前的新牙刷，茶几上的水杯，柜子里多出来的几件羽绒服，觉得过日子也就是这个意思了。  
但这种不光靠某些器官交流而要耐心磨合的方式，我和他都不太习惯，最后有了个不成文的规定，我俩要吵起来的边缘必然会停下来靠最简单直接的方式解决——说白了，还是靠早就相互熟得不行的身体。  
张云雷的不怕冷像是天生的，暖气里穿得像夏天，他在自己的领地里什么都不怕，挂着吻痕也能招摇过市，本来就上挑的眼尾像是随时要飞起来。  
我和他一起过了他的阴历生日，他二十六岁了，我们在关了灯的房间里吹蜡烛，他十指紧握地先许了愿，愿望很长，我就笑话他这是把后半生的愿望都许出去了。吹完蜡烛，我要去开灯，他趁我不备挖了块奶油抹到我脸上，我迅速反击，来来去去好几个回合，蛋糕也不剩多少。  
最后，我抓着他的手腕免得他再拿奶油袭击我，我问他：“你想要什么礼物？”  
“有你这么问过生日的人吗？”他不高兴了，甩开我的手。可他突然又说，我想到一个。要不然你给我上一回？我气得边笑边揪他耳朵，你也就能往这上面想。  
我觉得特公平，他吸吸鼻子，像是委屈了。  
那你来吧。我说得坦然。  
......算了。也不知道那天是谁过生日，我都晕了头，就记得他把奶油抹在自己喉结上，又过来把我手上的一点点全舔干净。他开始不肯在餐桌上，说在这儿以后我每次吃饭都得想起来，我犯浑回他，那不挺好，他就挣扎，直到被我攥住命门，边喘边拿手推我。  
他一到这时候就言语匮乏，只会不停地喊我名字，像被按了什么开关，一下比一下敏感。我故意挑这个时候问他生日愿望许的什么，他咬着嘴唇不说话，我就磨他，逼着他开口求饶。  
你愿望里有我么？  
有......有你。  
我抓着他的头发，逼他抬头看我，力道尽量放轻了，但还是有点没控制住。  
那你许了什么？  
你管着么。  
张云雷红着眼眶瞪回来，猛地被我撞出呻吟，尾音颤抖不已。  
生日蛋糕全被我吃干抹尽了。  
他住到除夕就要走，我问他东西搬不搬，他往嘴里塞杏仁的动作断了一拍，又假装什么都没发生，他说，不搬，过完年我还得回来。过一会儿，他凑到我面前，问过完年他还能回来么。  
钥匙在你那儿，问你自己。  
他拍掉手里的碎屑，专心致志地玩起手来，不再多说一句。

我们各自回家过年节，年过的也没滋味，年夜饭饭桌上他给我发微信，一连串的好菜，我也给他发我们家的，我妈拿筷子点点我面前的碗，让我饭桌上把手机撂下。再陪家人聊过一圈儿，手机上就一条未读，张云雷一个小时前发给我的，问我方不方便接电话。  
我现在也不好打回去，刚好到了零点，我本来想给他发新年快乐，但手机稍稍一震，他发了条语音过来，不长，三四秒，但那条语音立刻被撤回了，张云雷最后发给我的是“新年快乐”这四个字。也许我永远不会知道他说了三四秒的什么，也不会知道他生日愿望里有我是不是真的，但他似乎已经用了全力了。  
我回给他新年快乐，然后拨通了电话，电话立刻跳入无人接听的状态，他在那边挂了我的电话，发我信息说太累了，不说了。  
我在新年伊始里手足无措，想张云雷睡着的样子，他每次趴我边上，总缩成一团，很没安全感的姿势，把他掰开不多久又缩起来，算得上一种顽疾。  
我急切地拨了第二通电话，希望他接起来，骂我也行，好歹让我攥住这点微小的勇气，全部说给他听。  
手机响了一会儿，他真的接了，但他什么也不说。我临时起意，也不知道和他说什么，只好胡乱开口。  
你什么时候开箱，我看你去。  
三月多，你能匀出空来吗？  
能，砸锅卖铁也去。  
张云雷在那头笑着，声音低沉柔和，像某种音色好的乐器。他说，我想早一点回那儿，他说，早一点回我们家。  
我点了点头才发现人根本看不到，便和他说，好，你说去哪儿就去哪儿。  
不反悔？  
谁反悔谁孙子。  
隔着屏幕，他的声音失真了，我想象他就躺在我身边，仿佛他第一次和我钻进同一个被子里。我摸不到他，指尖却是永远灼热的火星，熠熠光明。

3

去想我们俩究竟是怎么掺合到一块儿似乎是件吃力不讨好的事儿，以前我以为年轻的骨骼相互吸引，两厢情愿的买卖，现在掉过头去看，也并非如此。  
眼下他睡在我身边，呼吸匀长，帘子拉好了，到处暗蒙蒙的，像捂着层翳。一开始他老卷被子，我拿他没辙儿，只好牺牲掉自己半只胳膊给他抱着，他不抢被子从此赖上我的手，肌肤相触也多了那么点儿意思。  
我不怎么喝酒，酒量也不行，但张云雷以前是个好酒的，只是不在我面前喝。都说酒后见真情，我见他喝大了的时候不多，两年前算一次。  
那时候他不去园子我也就见不着他，我们跟两条特有规矩的线似的，什么时候平行，什么时候交叉，彼此清算得清楚。我都忘了那天他电话打过来时我在干嘛，可能正走半道上，接了电话就听见一把熟悉又陌生的嗓子喊我大名。  
我分辨好几秒才认出他是谁，听声儿是喝了，语气都发飘，人指不定成什么样儿了。  
我打了车去接他，后来想起来，他似乎没要人去接，只是单纯打了个电话，是我自己要了他的地址，把他欲说的话堵回去了。  
接到他回哪儿呢？他看见我从车上下来也有点懵，蹲在马路牙子上半举着手机，他抬头看我的时候皱了眉头，不情不愿地嘟囔了几声。  
我不多想了，把他塞进车里，也不问他的意见就跟司机报了我家地址。  
扶着人上楼也废了点功夫，黑暗的楼道里都是张云雷身上的酒味儿，喝多了他身上就烫，我指头搭在他腰间，烧成了一片。  
其实他话不多，我没想到闷葫芦能灌这么多酒，也没见过他黏人，但那天开门时他扒在我身上不下来，像块粘牙的糖糕，鼻尖抵在我肩膀上，闷闷地一声不吭。他也不肯好好走路了，非得我半搂半抱才迈腿。我拿他没法儿，又想着台上他要背的词儿那么多，台下喝多了也吐不出半句真情——还是我到底不是他该倾吐的人？  
我不想了，把他扔床上，叉腰看了会儿他脸埋进枕头里就露个红耳垂的样子，思考我今晚睡他边上还是沙发凑合一下。  
挺奇怪的，当时我们只是“睡”，真到了安稳躺在一起的那种睡，我又觉得陌生，心里打退堂鼓。  
不能干放着人窝在床上，我就去脱他外套，张云雷突然一把抓住了我的手，像是瞬间清醒了过来。  
他抬起的眼睛雪亮，完全不是醉了，但坚持不过两秒就又倒回枕头上，眼睛也没了焦，两潭深水一样望着天花板。  
我给他解拉链拖袖子，他不太情愿，从鼻子里哼，脱衣服像扒一层皮，后来还拿腿踹。  
要说被腿撩到大腿当间儿没感觉是假的，好歹让楼下老太太敲了那么多次管儿，关键我觉着他神志不清时还挺可爱的，没了平时的戒备森严，自己咬着嘴唇也不知道醉里做什么了梦。  
我就想逗逗他，把腿拦下来别到一边，压上去问他，词儿背熟了吗就跑出去喝酒，前天晚上不是还跟我说新学了一段戏下周要演吗。我攥着他的手腕，另一只手掐他脸颊，他想抬腿，动不了只能转过脸“嗯”了一声。我摸他的腰，他那儿特敏感，平时都不让我碰，一碰就急。没想到喝多了也不让，整个人都剧烈地挣扎起来，想躲，背后是床，我的手绕着他的腰游了一圈，他实在动不了，手上来推我，断断续续地说：“你不能......不能趁我喝多了上我，我......”  
他的手搭回眼睛上，像放弃了抵抗，但肩膀仍在发抖。  
我没那么便宜，他说。  
我立刻松了手，心里木木的，过一会儿涩味就翻上来，看他手上被我握出的印子，确实是一时昏了头。  
他躺在那儿费力地呼吸，鼻间带起水声，牙齿啮着唇角，一片鲜红。  
他说不让，我也能强迫他，润滑和套儿在床头柜最上面的抽屉里，就是脱个衣服的事儿，他反抗不过我，最多会疼得眼睛里蓄泪，骂我也没气力，我可以随便把他压在哪里，听他憋着哭音，嗅他身上酸了的酒味。  
等结束时就是真结束了，我都能想象出他清醒了套上衣服就走，一刻不留，半分不顾的样子，你伤我一下，我伤你一下，扯平了刚好能别再见了。  
就跟剪炸弹线是一样的，我小时候老在电视上看到，红线蓝线选一根，选错了就是万丈深渊，尸骨不存。  
我帮他把掀上去露出肚脐的衣服拉好，不再碰他，和他说：“我去倒点水给你。”  
厨房间的水是隔夜的，我重烧了一壶，给他倒水就是个躲出来的名头，想自己今天确实过了。他明天还得上台，大褂袖口不一定能挡住手腕上的印子，台下观众看见了得琢磨，他们不知道肇事者就坐在第一排右侧，和他们是一样的，都得仰头看台上人。  
倒好水过去，张云雷竟然醒了，他坐在床边，揉着太阳穴问我几点了，我说十二点，他就起身想走。  
我一下把他拦住，人顺势倒向我，该是还没找到平衡，我揽着他的肩，不敢碰别的地方，怕他跟我急。  
在我这儿凑合一晚吧。  
他不说话，脸转向我脖子，胳膊抬起来把我抱了满怀，我感觉颈边一湿，这是上了舌头了，不是说不让碰么，现在又开始缠我。  
我拍他屁股一下，说给个准话儿。  
词儿我还没背熟，他答得上句不接下句，手往我身上钻，软绵绵的骨头，看出确实酒还没醒，醉话满嘴跑。  
那还不赶紧背词儿？  
现在......背不了了。他停一下，喊我，翔子。  
在呢，跑不了。  
我上次，上次是不是哭了？  
你哪次没哭？  
他又说，我明天要使御子，没带。  
我说，后台借个师兄弟的。  
他不扯闲篇儿了，手往下摸，我捉了他的手，问他：“刚不是不让么，现在也别了，搞得跟我欺负你似的。”  
他估计没理解我话里的意思，反问我谁不让了。  
行吧，我把人带上床，手越过腰往上，还没摸到他肩头，人就睡过去了，当时我特想告他欺诈来着，使劲在他耳朵后面咬了个齿印。那时候我就意识到，我拿这个小混蛋半点法儿都没有。

 

我不知道我那儿对他来说是什么，搬走前的某天我还问他。  
我们俩刚吃完午饭，暖饱而思淫欲，他耳洞那儿发炎了，没空思这个，我看着他侧脸浸在过午雪白的光里，有点思。思来思去还是先帮他上药重要，不知道什么时候我屋里的东西越来越全乎，以前没有的药箱也有了，洗手池衣柜永远是干干净净，完全不合它们主人的特点。  
我拿这件事表扬张云雷，夸他一看就知道打小是卫生委员吧。他嫌弃地瞥我一眼，说以后你能不能自己理。结果不过多久就被我逮到帮我擦洗面奶的盖儿，我又夸他贤惠。  
他像被这个词儿戳中了什么穴位，撂了手里的盖儿转身就走，但我确实看见他耳朵红了。  
其实我俩在一起不讲那些有的没的还挺好，床照样上，日子也渐渐莫名其妙地过起来了。  
耳洞发炎挺疼的，我看他疼得皱眉抽气，特可怜，就拿了棉签帮他涂酒精。  
他垂头小声说轻点儿，我不敢弄重了，棉签擦过伤口，小心的不能再小心，没意识到嘴里一直在问他疼不疼。  
他低着眼睛，睫毛密密连成一片，也没嫌我问得烦，我估计有几下是重了，他没说，我的呼吸打在他侧脸上弹回来，日头把他脸颊和耳廓晒出嫩红，他说：“又烦又疼。”  
“要不然以后别戴耳钉了，让肉长全乎了，省得遭罪。”我把最后一点血擦干净，给他在耳朵上扑了点爽身粉，“我每次看你戴都特暴力，就怕你把耳朵卸了。”  
“我自己看不着，你帮我戴吧以后。”他没考虑到我俩不在一块儿的时间，仿佛他默认了我们是一体的。  
我扔了棉签，不想扫他的兴，就说好。

他那个伤口反反复复不停地愈合，然后流脓，几个月都不好，后来张云雷不想管了，疼是疼点，耳钉照样戴着。  
我每次帮他旋进那颗金属，都像撕倒刺撕出血，但我没再劝他不戴，眼睁睁看着他受伤，长好粉红的新肉，再次溃烂，心里骂他也骂自己。  
晚场人少些我就往后台钻，他跟师兄弟介绍说我是他朋友，趁人都走了我帮他解大褂扣子，问他有朋友帮提供陪睡服务的么。  
他撇嘴不搭理，手伸上来要摸耳朵，伤口痒了，我解了褂子，把他锁骨和一段脖颈剥出来，抓着他的手不让他碰。  
差不多得了，越碰越痒。  
他换一只手去碰，末了挑眉看我，还挺得意的。  
明儿我就把你那些耳钉全扔了。  
你敢。  
你怎么知道我不敢？  
我记得你都放在床头抽屉里，还有一对上次落在车上。  
他褂子也不脱，就这么敞着凑上来，太近了，鼻尖对着鼻尖，唇角上翘，我能看进他眼睛里。  
他翻出来的大褂袖口摩挲着我的外套，手指点了点我的左胸口，说，听见了吗，你这里面空荡荡的，有回音儿。   
然后我就觉得，一切说他不懂人情世故的话都他妈放屁，那些人没见过他这副样子，学会一点儿伤人的手段就可劲往我身上使。   
他这个伤口到那年冬天的时候才好利索，但耳洞周围特明显一个疤，平时用耳钉遮着还好，只有我能看到，不敢下嘴，也不敢碰。我老琢磨他这伤是个隐喻，和我们两个挺像的。

4

搬家算得上一种告别，物件打包运走，有些盘算着得扔了，毕竟旧的不去新的不来。但我和张云雷都有点恋旧，在一堆翻出来的灰尘里面面相觑了很久，不知道要扔哪个。   
“那就都带走。”我当机立断给纸箱子贴上封条，“不就几十块运费的事儿。”   
那会儿将将入冬不久，碰巧是个大晴天，老屋子粉墙剥落，窗户也旧，收拾东西时扬了一屋子的灰尘。张云雷在灰里呛了几声，他站在窗户边，外面是光秃的树干和冬天的太阳，他捂着嘴，手跟鼻子前扇了扇，拿眼睛冲我笑，我就想起这几年夏天外面碧云似的树冠，葱葱郁郁，仿佛要一直长到屋里。   
旧房里的暖气管坏了，前几年还行，后来根本不管用，纯当摆设。滴水成冰的三九天里整个屋子跟冰窖似的，张云雷不来我还能凑活，来了我都不敢让他脱外套，一床棉被恨不得里三层外三层全给他裹住。   
——我还真这么干过。   
那天气温都跌破负五了，满地的冰，我不放心就去接他。他散场时我正跟门房老大爷聊天，说得高兴嘴上没溜儿，他一来就把我嘴给捂了。   
园子里有暖气，但他掌心裹了颗小太阳一样的热，我趁着他跟老大爷打招呼，偷啄了一口，他以前也耍过这些小聪明，这次换了他自己，张云雷立即就松了手，指尖使劲戳我额头一下——“呦呵！”   
我提醒他，出去可都是冰，别摔了。   
他说，以为谁都跟你跟你似的，看不见。   
他特爱跟我逞强，一出门，耍宝似的踩了块冰想呲溜出去，被我拉住了一把搂进怀里。   
那些结冰的地方在暗处发亮，我怀里也抬起一双眼睛，特干净，黑白分明，跟凭空结出的冰凌一样。   
我捂住他的眼睛，把他的头按下去，给他正了正围巾。   
他大半张脸都陷在围巾里，眼皮发烫，屋子里熏出的热意还没散去，我手心留了点暖。   
“跟我这儿冒什么险呢。”   
他一进家门就问我是不是没缴电费，都停暖了。我说暖气又不是缴电费才有，他“哦”一声，想把帽子围巾摘了，我去抓他的手，不许他动。   
热，他说。   
等会儿可就冷了。   
我不怕。   
我本来想说，我怕。但想了想还是把他帽子摘了，他自己又解了围巾，一直捂着的热气钻出来，钻进我鼻子里，他身上总是干干净净的，热意也是清爽的热烈。   
平时仗着有暖气，连个电热毯也没有，就光秃秃一棉被和，再多一条也找不出来了。   
我就寻思着一大被子给他裹住，套牢了，提前过端午，裹出个大粽子来。他真钻进去就瘦直条一道儿，再缩成一团，怎么看都不像个比我还高的个子。   
张云雷问我想不想进来，我冲好一个热水袋，——还是临时从楼下小卖部二十块钱买的，把这点唯一的热源从被子缝隙里塞进去，嘴里说着你想让我进哪儿去，诶诶诶我错了……别挠，一会儿瞎了！   
手上虽然挠我，但他还是露出被子的一角让我钻了进去。我把热水袋贴在他后腰上，他被烫着了，拿过热水袋往脚下踢，盖在脚背上，熄了灯，黑暗里又用脚心轻轻踩住我的脚背。   
我快要睡着，我发现最热的不是热水袋，而是张云雷，难怪冬天省衣服呢，有这么个天然小火炉在身边儿我也不怕了。可他偏偏脚心是冷的，浑身上下最冷的地儿，他把脚心靠上来的时候，我半梦半醒，朦朦胧胧间以为北京下起冬日头一场雪来。   
那天晚上真下了雪，掩了窗台，我身边的人一直没睡着，半夜他披衣起身去看。   
我听见寒风吹彻的声响，闭着眼睛从被窝外面握住一截冻得冰冷的脚踝。   
下雪了，他小声在黑暗里说。 

我们后来的房子刷了满墙白漆，除了暖气管道还兼着空调和地暖，冬天是怎么也冻不着了，可那晚的冰和雪偶尔会回到我梦里来，那时除了一个笨重的被窝，我们手里什么也没有，但我抓住他的脚踝，他会告诉我外面下雪了。 

今年首都的初雪迟到四月才来，早过了惊蛰，他开箱以后突然忙得打转，像陀螺一样在自己家和园子两头跑，却不是为了去演出。   
两个人都忙，有时候一天一条微信也发不了。我手机里存的唯一一张他的照片是他刚倒仓回来那会儿，我坐在右桌拍的。手机像素模糊，放大了都是颗粒，五官倒是初见时的五官，一袭说不清是蓝是紫的褂子。   
别的照片也有，只是都被我锁了起来，就这么一张藏在手机里，还得时刻提防着被他看见。   
我手头工作积了一寒假，理起来千头万绪，加了好久的班，日夜颠倒着半夜给他回早晨的消息，再收到他的消息是隔天凌晨，我就知道他也千头万绪，在我看不见的地方。   
我还想着他耳朵上的伤，好久见不着，也不知道那儿怎么样了，结痂了还是长新肉了，心里总惦记着。   
夜里飘雪，纷纷扬扬头一场，落得还挺大。我加班的地儿信号不好，十一点收到张云雷两小时前发来的一条微信，说是来找我，还有几个未接来电。   
可没我他怎么进来？   
办公室里就我头顶昏灯一盏，我握着手机一下子站起来，心里算着时间，手忙脚乱摁电梯下楼，边走边给他打电话。   
雪已经下了好一会儿，地上积出一层白，我开了门就被一阵寒风打了满怀，耳边手机忙音突然终止，我看见雪里有个人往这儿慢慢地移动起来。   
我冲手机那头说，别动，我来找你。   
张云雷后来一直坚持他真没在楼下等多久，可我见到他时他已经有些狼狈了。我有时候觉得他聪明，有时候又觉得他根本钝得不行，就像他眼睫湿漉漉的，头发上一层薄白，没血色的嘴唇呵出热气，却说，我没等多久。   
我俩跟傻子似的在一盏路灯下站了会儿，他伸手在我面前晃了晃，问我：“说话。”   
“你等了我多久？”我没听他的回答就把他打断，“你这样迟早冻坏了，我给你去办公室找块干毛巾。”   
他转身转得利落，比我走得还快，从一盏路灯走向另一盏。我忽然掏出了手机，想把那一刻记录下来。   
以后他翻我相册的时候会发现一张背面的自己，头旋沾了薄薄一层雪粒，那时他头上的雪正澌澌消融，而飞雪在路灯下拉出长影，他肩膀平直瘦削，宛如梦见。 

汽车轮胎碾着积出的春雪，路难走，等一个红灯时，张云雷擦着头发冷不丁说了句想看午夜场的电影。   
那就去看午夜场。   
电影院里暖气足，他窝在座位上之前甚至脱了羽绒外套，只剩一件短袖挂身上，看我面色不好就把外套盖在身上，拍了拍，一副乖巧的样子。   
我坐在他身旁，两人包场，趁灯光熄灭前我去检查他的耳朵，左边一个洞，右边却长出了完整齐全的新肉，耳钉孤单一只。   
“另一个呢？”我问他。   
“你猜？”   
我掰着他的头把他左耳的耳钉卸了，他被我打了个措手不及，灯光恰好在那时暗下来，他抓不住我，我就把那个冰凉的小物件放进口袋，义正辞严地说：“张云雷老师，电影院内禁止喧哗。”   
他气得不想理我，埋头就睡，电影一眼也不高兴看。   
荧光打在他脸上，黑白阴影割分，一点儿也不像台上穿大褂的小先生，一点儿也不像和我认识了快五年，似乎他越长越小，小到缩进羽绒服里，我一闪神就抓不住他了。   
他不由自主地把头倾在我肩膀上打盹，我也不去纠结午夜电影的含义，每次电影里声音一大，我第一反应就是特想找个按钮把声效给调小了，怕吵着他睡觉。肩头那点重量使我安心，我希望这本电影最好没头没尾，他不会在散场时醒来，就一直靠着我，呼吸拂耳而过。   
结果他在半途就醒了过来，抖掉身上披着的外套，迷瞪着眼睛问我几点了，是不是该回家了。   
家？哪个家？我试探着问了他一句。   
我们家……你家。张云雷摇了摇头，使自己清醒些。   
你这些天都上园子干嘛了，这么累。   
我可是队长，荧光照出他一点笑意，忙得我耳洞都长好了，我还得另抽时间给打回来。   
我立刻起身往外走，他莫名其妙地看着我，一双弧度柔和的眼睛瞪得圆溜。   
想要耳钉就来拿。我从口袋里掏出那个东西，放手上抛了一下。   
他好像不相信我会走，慢吞吞地套起外套，连拉链也没拉，就走过来。电影院里的暖风吹得他脸颊发红，我从一丝光里分辨出来，他一步一步走向我，但中途却忽然停住。我们背后的荧幕闪闪烁烁，叙述着完全不相干的故事，那个故事恰好进入一段空镜，背景音效是火车驶在铁轨上，无尽的哐当声，又空又长。   
他说他今天在园子里唱了很多歌，说暖气吹得他不舒服，而我们足足隔了三张座椅。   
张云雷去掏口袋，没拉羽绒服拉链使他的短袖领子歪斜，他的锁骨露出来，嶙峋一段。   
手在口袋里潜了半天，终于把东西拿了出来，举得很高，像溺水者突然浮出水面大口呼吸那样。   
右耳那只耳钉在张云雷手里，他笑得好看，冲我说，另一个在我这儿，你是不是也得自己过来拿？

5

回到家三点半，春雪泥泞，我给浴室开暖气放热水，张云雷拿着我的手机说想点外卖。他脱了外套在温暖的室内走来走去，露出的脚踝很白，不一会儿就盘腿坐到沙发上，对着屏幕戳。  
“都这么晚了，放过人外卖小哥吧。”  
他不回答，忽然抬起头看我，眼神来来回回在我身上扫了几下，上挑的眼尾特明显地延出去。  
他拿足尖撩我膝盖，然后跪在沙发上把手机举到我面前，说，偷偷拍我呢杨淏翔？  
手机屏幕上显示着多任务界面，头一个是外卖，后面一个是没关的相册，刚好是那张方才我在雪里灯下拍的他，只一个背影，他满头的薄雪，裹在羽绒服里往前走。  
我可没偷翻啊，它自己蹦出来的。张云雷拿着手机在我面前晃了晃。  
你外卖点了什么呀？  
炸串......别打岔！拍我就不能正大光明地拍，非藏着掖着，我怕你毁了我的脸。  
他撂下手机，靠在沙发上，四肢都舒展开，手腕脚踝从衣服里跑出来，故意仰头看我，脸上挂着笑，似乎很得意，像凭空占了什么便宜。暖气熏得他耳朵尖直红，一笑睫毛就连成一片，看不着眼睛。  
我摸摸鼻子，把手机拾起来，倒没真的去拍他，摁灭了屏幕扔一边，直接去抓他两肋。  
他背后是刺，肚皮却柔软，不蜷成一团就显得可爱。今晚也是难得可爱，难得。  
张云雷身上一共没多少肉，怀里骨头硌人，挣扎一会儿就把我戳了好几下。他不让我碰腰，我顺着他自己一回来就解开的羽绒服外套摸进去，温热的腹部，温热的腰，整个人都笑得发抖，震颤也是温热的。  
他推我一把，没用什么劲，任我靠在他脖颈旁，吻他颈窝，手一下一下梳着我的头发。  
我含着他左半边锁骨，悄悄探进他衣服口袋里，趁他不注意，把另一半耳钉也抢到了手里，然后在嘴下咬了一口，那块皮肤立刻红出一颗椭圆的印子。  
我举着耳钉，又去揉他耳朵，和他说：“两个都在我这儿了。”  
我把耳钉扔茶几上，它叮咚弹了几下，不知道是不是掉地上了。然后我想从他身上下来，惦记着热水放好了，去剥他衣服，催促他快去洗澡水都冷了。  
洗完干嘛呢？他眨巴着眼睛看我，很配合地把外套脱掉，两只手臂动了动，似乎是想环上来却不敢。  
洗完了睡觉，哦，还有外卖。我拿指腹捻他眼窝里的青黑色，问他是不是好久没早睡早起了，这么下去三好生奖状就没了。  
贫嘛贫，他冲我翻眼睛。  
然后膝盖就分开了，顺我大腿侧滑上去，动作熟稔得很，两只手犹豫了几秒还是大着胆子勾住了我脖子。  
张云雷贴过来，他里面就穿了一件，破毛病提多少次不改，手从我后颈往下摸，所有气息都绕在我鼻子跟前。  
老师，我能弥补一下吗？  
眼看着离得越来越近了，我捂住他的嘴，想这好长时间没见，皮肉相遇总是渴的。但他确实太疲倦了，虽然在电影院里盹了一小会儿，可我能看出他强打着精神靠过来，不停地眨着眼睛想赶跑睡意，手指都发抖。  
问题是没人逼他非得这样，这是我百思不得其解的地方。  
他冲我掌心吹气，痒痒一阵风，我立刻撒开手。  
我问他，你不累吗？  
你不累吗。  
他愣住了，垂下眼帘，轻轻挣开我的手，倒回沙发上，扯着耳垂。那上面空空一个洞，另一边耳肉复生，痕迹几乎没有，他就拿指甲摁在上面，一言不发。  
早几年我没发现他面相有多漂亮，可能得归罪于头发。但现在要说，我也不觉得他像广告屏上的明星。他时常耷拉着眉眼，有点冷，有时候我都捂累了，实在暖不起来，等我想走，他又腆着脸凑到我面前笑。  
他眼睛是真好看，二十多岁的人，眼睛跟山楂果一样，笑起来是蘸糖霜，要哭的时候就是酸溜溜的核。我不总是想让他哭。  
他的喜怒哀乐没有一样不是写在脸上的，我能读出来。张云雷在灯光里把眼睛捂上，他揉揉眼尾，用小腿碰我，面上一阵灰败。  
“我不累。”他说得一字一顿，“浴缸里是热水吗？”  
我不累，他又重复一遍，真的，没关系。  
中间我出去拿了下外卖，香气勾着我肚里的馋虫，但肚子里另一条馋虫饿得更慌，我也就顾不上这外卖。   
要不说男的没进化完全呢，我也不是满脑子都想的这事儿，刚刚不还把人推开，但既然他非得坚持，我再忍也是饿了。  
外卖送来按铃时，张云雷转过身拿背朝着我，浴室里水蒸气腾得我什么都看不清。铃声一响，他就抖，我掐着他的腰问：“你说我去不去拿？”  
“快...快去。”  
拿回来时还是那片脊背，几乎没动过，他趴在滑腻的瓷砖上，我总以为他睡过去了，其实没有。  
水折腾得有些冷，我抱着他拉上来，哗啦啦一片水响。  
;“这位同学思想觉悟太高了，动都不动一下。  
”他没心情理我的打趣，发尾淋漓往下掉水珠，眼睛很费力地抬起来看我。  
地板干燥温暖，他的头发愣是被暖气烘干了，膝盖磕在地面上保不准又是一片淤青。  
太热了高潮就难受，我看他吞咽一下，艰难地按住我，撑着自己，不让东西滑出来。不知道是汗还是水打湿他的五官，昏暗里脸都变得陌生。  
我去摸他打颤的小腹，在俩人连着的地方故意停了一下，黏糊一片，澡是白洗了。  
;他实在累得慌，嗓子沙哑没声，跟自己有仇似的往下坐，又像怕我跑了，咬得死紧。  
所以说他傻，我拉住他的发尾，那会儿已经干了，握住他肩膀翻了个身，把他翻下去，一气顶到底。就听见他小声求我，疼......轻点儿，轻点儿。  
他后来一直重复着这几个字，只做口型，没有声音。  
我受不了他红着眼尾皱眉的样子，想退出来，可他突然抓紧了我的手臂，冲我摇头。  
逼促急狭里他沾着汗看我，嘴唇嗫嚅了几下却说不出话，眉毛别成个滑稽的“八”。  
他始终是在留我，好像翻到我手机里偷拍的他自己时得意洋洋的人不是他一样。  
他似乎想说什么，咬住嘴唇又不说了。  
;给他盖上毯子时天都亮了，我半躺在他身边，想这些所有事的由头。  
可能是因为他在明处，我随时可以逮着他而他不能随时找到我？台下的人脸太多了，要找稻草也认死了就找一根，怎么这么犟。  
我也没说要走，就是太久不见，也不知道他在胡思乱想什么。  
外卖凉得不能吃，我把它扔进垃圾桶，回身就看见张云雷踢被子，半个肩膀和腿都露了出来。  
我不太好意思看那些痕迹，一下子没忍住手重了，这些年来头一回。幸好是冬天，遮掩着看不出来。  
我帮他重新盖好，抽手时忽然被拉住了，我以为他醒了，但那双眼睛没有睁开，他睫毛很长，闭起眼就像个不大的孩子。  
“我不走。”我跟他说，也不知道他能不能听见，“我就在这儿站着，咱把手松开。”  
他就听话地松开手，自己蜷成一团。  
早饭还是得吃点，我拿钥匙准备出门，外面天光渐亮，雪已经停了，白茫茫一片。  
出门前，我拿起掉在沙发上的手机，对着睡着的人，咔嚓一张。  
照片里他闷头大睡，几缕头发翘起来，眉眼低垂，努着嘴唇，脸颊两侧微微泛红。我把这张睡相用微信发给他，下面留了条言：特别特别乖。

6

后来出过一事儿。  
出事儿的时候是他外甥给我打了个电话，他身边的人我几乎都不认识，但他外甥凑巧见过我一面。我觉得当时他猜得出我是他舅舅的什么人，但他没多说，只是很有礼貌地冲我微笑打招呼。  
那天本来我该去接张云雷专场下班，北京的场子，我掐着表，正热发动机呢，一个电话就打过来。  
他外甥叫郭麒麟，眉眼挺和气的一男孩，那一面之缘的从容声音在电话那头故意压低了，他说：“您好，我是郭麒麟。杨......先生是吗？我们之前见过一面。”  
“是。”  
“那个，是这样的，您今儿别来接我老舅了——就是张云雷，他这边有点事儿。”  
“我之前和他说好了的……”  
“嗨，我实话跟您说吧，您有微博吗？哦，我记得我加您微信了，咱微信上说。”  
挂了电话，郭麒麟发了个链接过来，他语气不自然，我猜他当时是背着张云雷给我打的电话。  
那天恰好一场倒春寒，我拿着一袋子特意买的蜜麻花钻进车厢暖气里，边寻思张云雷等会儿坐上来会不会嫌热，边点开郭麒麟发来的链接，然后背后起了一层汗，冷的。  
我不怎么用微博，账号是个空号，只关注了张云雷一个人，后来关注了些足球的，不怎么用。之前张云雷摆弄我手机时把他自己设为了特别关注，平时发个广告，发个日常我都能看着。  
链接跳出来是一张照片，就前些日子我和张云雷一起去看午夜场电影那天，样子看上去是散场出来，张云雷的背影我的侧影，当时他把他的围巾给我裹上了，看不见我的脸，只能看出是个男的。本来他的脸也看不见，大半夜漆黑一片，可相扣的十指暴露了一切，包括他手背上那颗痣。  
配图的文字很尖酸，不指名道姓只说“某老师”，句子里却离不开贬损、“睡”和“男的”几个关键字云云。那条转发评论不多，但每一条都不是好话，拉帮结派，明嘲暗讽。我就想起寒天里的屋下冰棱，一排倒头向人砸过来一样，躲都躲不开。  
我按掉手机扔在一边，靠到椅背上。那几句话在我眼前挥之不去——我从没想过张云雷会和那些脏词联系在一起，转发评论里膨胀开的恶意和臆测对我这个当事人来说，挺好笑也挺荒诞的，我当然知道他不是她们说的那样的，但是——  
郭麒麟给我发消息，您今天最好别来了，我也没别的意思，就想让你俩避一避。  
我的手指在方向盘上敲过一圈，想熄火，突然手机屏幕上又蹦出一条，是张云雷发过来的。  
郭麒麟找你了？来接我。  
我一拍方向盘，踩油门往剧场开。

说心里不打鼓是假的，路上差点闯一红灯，暖气被我关了，开窗透风。  
春寒料峭，风小刀子似的刮脸皮，夜雾不时爬上挡风玻璃，雨刮器有一下没一下擦着雾，怎么都弄不干净，扰人得很。  
开一半我想要不真算了，听郭麒麟的不去了，那时我盘算了很多，很多事儿很多人排队在我脑子里开大会。我不是个会长远打算的人，但做什么事儿一定是坚持的最久的那个。要问为什么，我也答不上来，只能说性格使然。  
我想的是从长计议，不着急一时半会儿，但转头又想，他说去接他，我要是不去，会给他衍生出多少惶惶不安来。  
回过神，车子已经到了剧场后门。前门装修得好，阔气，后门就差了许多，停完车就巴掌大的空地。  
后门什么人也没有，没有保安，没有粉丝，我松口气的功夫，张云雷从里面出来下了台阶，拉开车门钻了进来。  
他身上一股寒气，很重的冷意，进了里面就开始搓手，搓一半把车窗打开，冲追过来的外甥说，回去吧，我没事儿。  
外甥挡着往上升的窗户，问他，真没事儿？  
真的，你快回去吧。  
成，你好好的啊。  
郭麒麟走之前从窗户缝里装作不经意地瞟我一眼，我干脆和他打招呼。他冲我笑一下，特有礼貌地和我告别。

之后和郭麒麟熟了才知道，那时他心里正骂街呢——“还嫌不够乱是怎么着，干了，不是让你别来，你怎么这么听我老舅的话，他傻你也傻？”  
这都是后话。

车里剩我和张云雷两个人，都不开口，他苍白的脸在暖气里捂出一点血色。我突然想起来给他带的那袋子蜜麻花，立刻从后座拎给他，散装称的，不粘牙，嘎嘣脆。  
我和他说，你尝尝，特甜。  
他拿了一块含在嘴里，慢慢拿牙齿磨，咯哒声微弱，油的甜香气在车厢里弥漫开。我盯着他，等他开口。  
他专心磨着麻花，注意到我的眼神，一脸莫名其妙地转头看我，然后露出个无奈的笑。  
他说了一晚上活儿，嗓子已经哑了火，蜜麻花吞进肚里，话里带着点举重若轻的笑意：“真以为我是什么大明星，分分钟几万个狗仔围着我拍呢？”  
“我这不是担心你......”  
“走吧。”他闭上眼催促我，整个人陷进座椅里，“翔子，这麻花挺好吃的。”  
一路无话，我专心开着车，时不时眼神溜过去看张云雷在干什么。他刷着手机，一声不吭，我有点儿怕，但他意外之中的镇静。  
半晌，张云雷开了窗户，夜风大块地灌进来，车里暖气吹散了，借着路灯一点光，我依稀看见他耳背也是白的，搭在窗沿的手指挨个儿点过去，一刻未停。  
别看手机啦。我跟他说。  
......你好好开车就行。  
到了。  
我把车停好，也没人下车，熄了火的狭小黑暗里，我们静坐了一会儿。  
张云雷忽然问我，你信吗？  
信什么？我把脸朝着他，食指弯成道勾，挑他下巴。信个屁，这路杂种话谁不会说？我信了我才是那个。顿了顿，我又说，何况我不也是当事人？  
我以为你今天不来接我了，张云雷抽鼻子，声音又沉又低。  
怎么会？你也甭难过，一张照片作不出什么风浪。你现在不能去解释，嗨，我也憋屈，但你解释也没用，人只会按自己的逻辑消化你的解释。  
他抬头皱眉，冲我点了两下头。

那天晚上我和他都没怎么说话，累到口舌功夫也不高兴动。我劝他早点睡，却想起他并不是那种一句“明天醒来一切都会好”就能哄住的人。  
他啃了小半袋子蜜麻花，洗漱完上床睡觉，安静得很，似乎没什么大事儿。  
我帮他把门关好，自己在客厅里看球赛回放，手机屏幕却一直亮着。我还是控制不住自己去刷微博。他的事，他的事业，我其实管不太着，以前去园子看他那段时间是我和他的事业绑得最紧的时候。后来忙，没什么时间，园子去的也少，反正他在我身边，怎么也不走，我就不太清楚他相声说得怎么样了，只知道似乎他获得了很多的爱意。他也不和我常提起，我没想到他微博这么多粉丝，而我的账号淹没在茫茫人海里像个僵尸粉。  
那张照片的转发量在半夜突然上来了，有吵的有护的，我点开又关掉，看多了就觉得麻木，甚至觉得拍得还行，挺他妈朦胧的。  
翻着转发评论，脏字时不时从屏幕上闪过去，我心里烦，就想一个个从屏幕后面揪出来问问你们他妈谁啊他和谁在一起喜欢男的女的，管着管不着？  
电视上球赛也不看了，像是要把缺席的时间都补回来，深更半夜我研究起微博来。知道了有个应用，类似于特别关注，能时刻盯着人动态，我下下来把张云雷设成了唯一一个，还挺新鲜的。我翻微博时眼前却是各种各样鲜活的他，比虚无的文字里真实得不知多少倍，他会哭会笑，以前能把我气得撅过去，也不难理解这次的事儿了，肯定是之前埋的祸根。可我想，这就是他，好坏都是，又能气人，又能卖乖，夏天和我挖一个西瓜，冬天五点起来试嗓子的也是他。最初的那袋水梨，坏了的暖气管，旧家，耳钉，眼睛，腰，试唱新歌时抿起的嘴，多得数不过来。——这才是他。  
我继续往下翻，不想再翻祸源了，改翻发照片的人，她似乎之前挺喜欢张云雷的，到某个节点忽然就拐了弯，拿框指代他，说得怎么难听的都有。  
不巧给我翻出另一个帐号来。  
小号里发自拍也发牢骚，哪天哪天失眠了，哪天工作不顺，偶尔讽刺几句框老师——都是些我看来莫须有的罪名，刷公知，刷彩虹旗和女权，也刷性解放。  
却能在另一处做相反的举止，我觉得矛盾又头疼。我退出微博，把手机放到一边，最后看到的一条是这姑娘拍了张冲镜头笑的自拍，美颜磨皮，没什么攻击性，很灿烂，似乎是两年前旅游时照的。  
可我们又做错了什么呢？我叹了口气，想看看足球把这些事儿都赶紧忘了。  
闭上眼又是张云雷在车上刷手机的样子，车灯昏暗，有大片的阴影，他不说话，抿起嘴唇，勉强冲我露出个三颗牙齿的笑来。

我是被消息提醒振醒的，球赛忘了关，我倒沙发上睡着了，手机落在一边嗡嗡振得厉害。黑暗里我摸索着拿起手机，一看，刚刚下的应用已经开始工作了，事无巨细地跟我汇报张云雷的情况。  
“小辫儿张云雷”上线了下线了上线了下线了上线了下线了上线了......反反复复不下十次有余。再看手机上的时间，凌晨三点。  
即刻就丢了手机，那时候我跟噎了口烂柠檬在嗓子眼里似的，气得直接开了卧室门闯进去，一把掀开床上的被子。  
“别装了！知道你没睡。”里面躲着的人显然被吓到了，他惊讶地睁大眼睛看我，眼窝下一片淤青的黑影。   
就这个人，刚刚还冲我笑，说“没事儿”。  
“张云雷。”我对上那双眼睛，突然就泄了所有的火，“咱睡觉行不行，别他妈看那些有的没的了，算我求你了祖宗。”我意识到情绪失控的反而是我自己，我听见张云雷下车回家前自言自语喃喃地一声“怎么办”，也不停地问自己。  
怎么办。  
藏不住不安被逮了个正着，张云雷愣愣地看着我，不知所措。  
我抢了他手机，直接关机扔地下。他反应过来，怕我还生气，就慢慢倾身抱住我，像哄小孩似的搂着我的头，手指伸进毛喇喇的头发里，微微收紧。  
以前他只有在痛苦和欢愉边徘徊时才这么干，但今天他比我镇静多了，被我捉了马脚也不慌乱，反而拿一点笑意逗我：“老先生说得好啊，呼噜呼噜瓢，吓不着。”  
“哪位老先生说的啊？”我还有心思跟他逗贫。  
“就生气那位。”  
我也气笑了，顺着这个姿势把头埋进他侧颈，熟悉的干净气息，活生生的。半抬起身子，附耳说给他听，不值当，谁都不值当你这么对他。  
他不说话，眉眼很疲惫，但透着些许的光，像整个人都被从旧生的壳里剥了出来，幼嫩的肌肤无比迅速地老化下去，枯萎成一片单薄的叶。但他好歹抱着我，也终于没有丢开手。

7

等雪化开还要好几天，他窝在家里哪儿也不去，我看他不肯挪窝的劲头，反而安心。不去，既不回自己家也不回园子，商演得到下个月，中间是段空白，他故意空出来的。   
事件发酵、冷却，没了声息，我试探过几次张云雷的态度，他揪着额前小撮长了的头发，试图把话题引开。   
他在这上面并不高明，一般就是撒娇，说自己饿了，或者提一些不相干的事儿，空调打得太高，旧手机找不着了，想吃砂糖橘。我把他的手拢下来，恨不得弹他一脑瓜嘣儿，他别开眼睛不看我，我就去掰他的脑袋，捧着他两颊让他看我。   
他浑身上下没肉，肉都跑脸上和屁股上——这个不提，他身上硌人，但脸上软，借着劲儿我又多捏几下，软乎乎像朵捂热的云。   
好好说，不说就没得吃。   
他往后仰，想躲开我的手。那时我俩盘腿坐沙发上，电视里中央十一套，放小白玉霜和魏荣元音配像的小女婿，正唱着“黑了天，杨香草受孤单，左右为难”，我就把音给静了。   
张云雷垂头不言语，我看他这样儿特像个躲进壳里的寄生蟹。壳还不是自己的，一被搬走就急赤白脸地找下家，非把自己藏严实不可。   
有什么好说的，不就那么一回事儿。他还装着大度，真当我不知道半夜侧身掩着屏幕看手机的是谁。他最早睡我身边就不踏实，半点轻响能吓起来一晚上睡不着，后来好些，自己蜷着睡成一团，不靠着我，倒能安稳一晚上。得过且过，不提就当没发生，他大概是这么个态度，我捏他下巴，戳他鼻尖，他不耐烦地抬头，似乎是被我逼到发火的边缘了。   
他问我，你想让我说什么？真当我稀罕那点橘子。   
不稀罕橘子，我想把他揽过来，但他用肩膀抵开我，我只好接着说，那稀罕稀罕我呗。   
他不说话了，我也不着急逼他，放开手看他自己在那儿纠结。   
张云雷的五官都皱起来，手搭在脸上，一副不忍听不忍闻的模样，右手手背上一颗痣。我为了哄他开心曾经说过手背上有痣的人命好，胡诌的，他一直挺当真，那颗痣常伸到我面前，细细长长的手指朝我晃，我就拉过来把那颗痣压在手心。   
我注意到张云雷耳朵发红，他掩着脸，一声不吭。过了好一会儿，我感觉被轻踢了一下，一个声音闷闷地从指缝里传出来，好，稀罕稀罕你。 

想想那几天是我和张云雷最开心的一段时间，关了手机谁也找不到我们，他收起刺，晾开狐狸尾巴，我上班的时候他就在家里等雪化开，等小半个春天从倒春寒的手里被一点一点放开。   
流言蜚语充耳不闻，能不能天长地久不知道，下了班有人等着是挺好一事儿，开门能有灯光。   
我以前刷到过一微博，说主人出门猫在家等着的时候都在干嘛，看着特寂寞孤单。张云雷倒不至于，他说自己这个人特闷，没意思，无非听听歌听听戏。但好在那段时间他什么都不用想，不用想前路，不用想包袱结构，不用想怎么讨人喜欢，我凑他耳边说那我们意思意思，他就挑眉瞪我。   
一切像平稳落了地，他摇摇晃晃一步三抖，逐渐适应着，我也是，似乎这是因祸得福了。   
他和我逛超市，——这一举动太生活，我们以前做这件事不超过三次，我太懒散，他怕陷入一种长久的习惯，都不敢。   
雪化得最厉害的那天去了一次，我发现他特别适合“生活”是在张云雷对着抽纸算价格和纸张数目，对着沙拉酱看保质期然后扒拉开货架拿里面一排的时候。他把东西放进推车，睫毛在货架灯下显得绒绒，脖子上垂下根银链子，出门前硬被我多套了一件厚外套。   
盯着我干嘛？   
我都没发现张老师这么会精打细算。   
你没发现的海了去了。他低头翻酸奶，嘴角挂着点笑意，小声说，留着以后慢慢发现吧。   
他大概以为我没听见，我却捉得一丝不漏，想揉他后颈，身边人来人往就先放下了。   
拎着两大袋子东西深一脚浅一脚走回家，刚进玄关，他就伸手潜进袋子最底下摸出两盒酱包，脱下臃肿的外套，捋起袖子踩着拖鞋说给今儿给我露一手。   
我走到厨房边上，倚着门框笑。   
歇下来最初几天，第一次开了厨房间的灯我才发现燃气灶上一层薄灰，几乎没有动过火，还是张云雷帮着抹干净的。他有洁癖，就常常看不惯我，我问他你在家也这样吗，他前言不搭后语地回我，那边比这儿干净多啦。   
用过几次厨房，现在把灯打开，到处都是烟火气，他推我出去，很不客气地说滚滚滚别看，我拎着他手腕，对着光瞧一块烫出来的褐色痕迹，说我可真滚了就没人管你了啊。他挣脱我的手，不理睬，把袖子放下来挡住，认真捣鼓一碗炸酱面。   
他手艺生涩，但在桌子那头拿发亮的眼睛看我我就什么味道都尝不出来了，低头卷一大筷子进嘴，嚼都没嚼就说好吃。张云雷退回位子上，点破我：“你倒是先咽下去再说话。”   
“我这不捧您呢么。”   
他揪耳垂，伤已经好了很久，新耳洞还没开，柔软的新肉含在嘴里就好像他整个人也脱胎换骨。张云雷趴上桌，歪头哼歌，腿不安分地踢我，哼完歌喊了我一声。   
翔子。   
怎么了？   
没事儿。   
过一会儿，又“翔子”。   
怎么呀？   
没，就喊着玩儿。他转过头，嘴遮在手臂后面笑。   
去你的吧。   
别啊，我特怕你不理我。   
自个儿想想每次谁不理谁啊，我心里翻一白眼，把最后一口面吃完，这酱有点齁，怪咸的。   
他不往下说了，张云雷往壳里缩，我也往后退。 

 

夜里趁他睡了，我睡不着，拿手机对着小屏幕看他粉丝录的节目。他的活儿我好久不看，现在收着点儿了，口齿清晰，又常被逗笑，他表演得规规矩矩，躬身下台，褂子干净利落。   
往后拖拖是返场，镜头聚焦在他脸上，和观众说了几句闲话，说“你们一定要来看我”，我就觉得他演得露了出来，几年前的小孩儿没变，不安地藏在躯干里面眨眼睛。   
翻着录像也顺带看了别的，以前都看得差不多，真人正躺我边上睡觉呢，里里外外摸过不知道多少遍了，可我总觉得不太真，像做梦似的。   
然后我点开个视频，画面很模糊，左下角标着是两千零几年的，他小时候，个儿从那时候就很高，五官没长开，却毫不局促，没打御子板也有气势，眉眼浓得和墨一样。   
我就想，他以前什么样儿？这小孩儿怎么长得这么大了。   
突然，屏幕被掩住了，热意从我背后贴上来，有人摘了我耳机，说，偷偷看我呢？   
我赶紧把手机摁灭，呼吸喷在耳边怪痒痒的。张云雷黑暗里按住我的手，我发现他呼吸有点急促，像跑完一个八百，结束时喘不匀气儿，但心跳得剧烈。   
啊。我回得模棱两可。   
那我小时候的视频，你想听我现在也能给你唱。   
不是唱的问题......   
就是音儿没那么高了。   
那童子音多高啊。   
被子下面他握住我的手，有点畏畏缩缩但张开手掌和我的手指插在一起，扣紧，他的下巴抵在我肩上。外面映进屋一些混沌的暗蓝的光，一个长夜，谁也琢磨不清。他今晚不再问一些问题，忘了几天前的攻讦，只是有些不耐地捉住我的手，像捕到一只春天的蛾子。春天早就该来了，硬生生被一场雪给逼了回去，他窝在屋子里缩着脖子等，光脚碰我的小腿，膝盖抵在我腰上，他是热的。   
我好久没唱这个了，有点儿忘词。   
以前哪天没忘词啊……不是，那叫什么，“垮掉”？   
他捂上我的嘴，不允许我再出声儿，自己俯在我耳边用气声唱。   
悔不该——   
我一下子翻身反捂住他的嘴，凑过去假意亲他，吻落在我自己的手背上。   
黑暗里，我好像看到他眼睛弯起来在笑，然后掌心湿了，有什么东西碰触上来，湿热柔软，在我手心打圈儿。隔着一只手掌，我亲着自己的手背，他舐着我的掌心，似乎很动情，一下一下。

8

入春前的日子都是被我俩平白消磨掉的，张云雷把鬓角理干净，剪去过长的头发，像推掉一片不断复生的草芽。那天他回来时我一晃眼，总以为是旧时印记，他走进屋里的光下，新的一粒耳洞，仿佛还残余着血腥气和酒精味道，看我没什么反应，他也不失望，只是坐到我身边让我再帮他涂一遍酒精。  
他侧过脸，把耳洞露给我，我捏着一根棉签对付着那个伤口，离得很近，能点清他的睫毛，能看见他脸上绒绒一层，然后想起冬天我似乎也做过同样的事儿。  
张云雷忽然动了一下，他似乎想离着我远一些，我在他耳畔诶了几声，让他别动，一会儿涂坏了。  
他就只好停住，不动声色地凑过来，耳朵尖比脸实诚，先红了一片。  
我知道他怕痒，所以故意朝着耳朵里说话，我也知道这样有点儿恶劣，但总忍不住去做，就像以前我和他说要是我俩小时侯遇见了，我肯定揪他小辫儿。  
他当时皱着鼻子，眉毛扬起来问我，你舍得么？我点头，他却笃定我舍不得，眉毛扬得更高，好像随时要塌掉，眼睛直勾勾地看进我眼睛里，我投降认输，说摇头不算点头算吧咱们。  
到底什么算什么不算呢？张云雷身上一把瘦伶伶的懒骨头，有一天突然起兴早起给我煎了颗蛋，溏心的，算么？我拿着筷子用筷尖戳晃悠悠的蛋黄，说你不如请我吃卤煮呢，他说大清早吃那个，你也不嫌齁得慌。我把蘸了黄的筷尖抵上他唇峰，一溜儿涂过去，让他自己尝尝是不是盐加多了。他一下叼住筷子，恨不得把我整个儿手都咬掉，眉毛打出一个结，想说什么又恨恨地咽下去了。  
咬死你个没良心的。  
咬不死算谁的？  
大傻叉。  
别骂街啊。  
我手伸下去挠他膝盖，手掌心敷着他的大腿，他骨头里有丝丝缕缕的温度了，不再摸着发寒。张云雷怕痒，我顺着腿就掐他的腰，腰间一点敏感的肉，百试百灵的招儿。他也不躲，硬撑着和我大眼瞪小眼，舌头下意识舔干净蛋黄，连呸了几声。  
确实被自己煎的蛋齁住了。  
您也得认识认识错误，我朝他一扬下巴，一只脚就抬起来踹我，冰凉的趾头踢我小腿，没几下就被夹住了。两个人四条腿拌在一起，他有点急眼，虚张声势地嚷嚷，放开放开，跟臭流氓似的，不像话。  
您这毛裤可该脱了。  
管着么你。  
呛完几句，我还是打算把溏心蛋给吃完。  
开春得开始做事了，有心不易，逐日回暖的不只是温度。昨儿夜里我啮着张云雷耳垂，和他呼气说一直这么待着也好，要不你别走了。他使劲挣扎一下，反问我你说的这叫什么话，合着，合着我就得欺师灭祖？他眯着眼睛像只蜷着的猫，嘴里断断续续地说，我......我离不开园子。  
我放过他耳垂的软肉和伤洞，春天的月亮不见得比别处更明亮，床头灯打落在他眉眼上，眉尾乌漆漆一片，好像我遇见他之后都没有变过，他弯下腰，还会和我说那句我不是泰迪来着。  
他的肩胛骨漂亮，撑出薄薄一层皮，趁我吻着他后背凹陷下去的地儿，他半抬起头，别开脸，理智似乎被一点欲念和困倦揉碎了，半阖着眼睛朝我说了一句话。

 

看见我想继续吃，张云雷不客气地一推盘子，把它推离好远，得亏我搂住了，不然直接就翻地下。  
齁就别吃了。张云雷撑着下巴，眼睛看往别处。  
气氛沉默，他的手机适时响了。  
是叫他回去演出。张云雷捏着电话，极快速地应承着，我听出他那点藏也藏不住的兴奋劲儿，拿筷子挑着煎蛋上的盐粒。他侧脸边上一圈光，眼睛明亮，顾不上我，只是点头。  
挂了电话，他没立马坐下，握着手机偏头朝我小小地笑了一下。  
我可得走了，之后得商演。  
现在就走啊？德云社压榨员工是怎么着？  
我这不想着，他停顿一下，似乎在找一个好些的表达方式，我这不想着别再烦你了么。  
我心想，这叫什么话？嘴上却说，是没少烦。我把最后一筷子煎蛋愣塞嘴里吃了，够咸的，午饭都不用撒盐了，咂摸咂摸嘴里的味儿就行了。张云雷早预料到一样面无表情，手却攥着衣角又放开，忽然露出个笑来。  
我怎么看怎么都觉得这笑想演个举重若轻给我看，奈何演得太次，直接就给看穿了。  
那我收拾行李了。  
行，我帮你。  
我拉住转身想走的张云雷的手腕，他不回头，就留一个后脑勺给我读。  
太费劲了，我心里感慨。  
你昨晚跟我说那句我听着了，我说道。我手里的手腕子一抖，张云雷还是没转过头来。  
我得憋着才不让自己显得太高兴，尽量让声音不起波澜。

从昨晚，张云雷最怕的那点事儿还是被我拿捏在了手心。  
我离不开园子。朦胧灯下，他把头埋进臂弯里，以为我听不见，就继续说，稀薄黑暗里捧出一点温柔的心尖。  
我也离不开你。

 

事情都是扎堆来的，一个春天兜头打我们一个猝不及防，他那天拎着行李逃似的出了门，我们中间就隔了一整个儿热烈的春天。后来很久，我想起张云雷总和雪联系在一起，一惦记着他就像惦记着冬天。中间不是没打过电话，他在那头，我在这头，我拿着微博得知他在最北的寒春里，然后往南，在京城周围打个圈，继续走商演。也回来过，但他回玫瑰园，我忙我的，见不到，不如打电话。微信也不闲聊天，看着满屏的转账记录，我就想我喜欢他什么，他喜欢我什么。  
我寻思着这个万古难题，自认通透，觉得活这么多年不该被这些牵牵绊绊难住。自个儿的事儿不好请外援，就自己胡想。某天我想着想着睡过去了，梦里梦见各式各样的张云雷，热切的，羞涩的，畏缩的，额头上沾满动人的汗的，脸色苍白的，他兴起的时候会献宝似的给我亮一个转音，那些袅娜的转音一直在我脑海里盘桓，不休不息，飘飘荡荡。  
然后我醒了，想起床头柜里还有一只他的旧耳钉。  
那天清早我迅速订了票，飞机票、酒店好订，难的是演出票，早售空了。我看着卖票界面的一片灰，觉得这事儿不能就这么算了。  
再见到张云雷是春末，我还是想方设法买票入了场，夜晚不凉不烫，身上穿的是一件旧卫衣。衣服上落着的回忆可能是冬天他的手插我口袋里取暖，也许不是为了暖和，但他得找个由头靠过来。  
那是隔了很久以后，我重新在台下，从人山人海里看他。光在台上，底下一片骚动的暗，那时我突然害怕我被淹没了，成了一个无足轻重、有千百替代品的符号，怎么也捉不住他。  
演出票在我口袋里缩成一团，我听见他在台上，声音经过话筒过滤，像他又不像他。他问大家，想听我唱什么呀？  
我离着太远，看不清他的表情，之后看别人拍的视频，才发现他脸上要兜不住，疲惫和一丝无措快冲垮皮肉涌出来，眼睛里微微发红，眉头一皱，又挡回去了。  
歌声起了，我在人群里狼狈地听着，觉得落荒而逃也太怂蛋了点儿。  
谁知道他什么也没唱，哼了两句大鼓，五年前的一个下午，那时他还染着黄毛，拎着个节目单的牌儿从园子大门出来。看见我就朝我羞涩地笑，也好像是暮春，谁记得清呢？张云雷摆好牌儿，离远着点儿打量了一番，午后的光照得他耳朵尖莹白一片，两颗耳钉尤其招摇，像刚从理发店而不是园子里出来的。  
我站在离他不出三米的地儿，温风拂过我俩的空隙，他摇头晃脑正哼着两句——那些值更的人儿他沉睡如雷，梦入了黄粱。  
所以我总说，遇见他跟做梦似的。

我在后台一个小窗户边堵到张云雷。他正虚靠着落满灰尘的玻璃抽烟，大褂没换，嫌热解了一粒盘扣，露出黑色的领口和一截脖颈。看到我，那烟头火星都抖了一下，整个人往后躲，我就怕他当时跑了，赶忙拽住他袖口，他一抽开，脸仰起来：“躲开我这儿。”  
夜风从半开的窗户外涌进来，散场之后满身疲惫都显露出来，张云雷没了笑意，蹙着眉尖恨不得浑身长满刺，声音连带着也低沉，不清亮。  
这副模样反而真实多了。  
可态度也太差了点儿。  
我去缴他指间明灭的火星，他立刻吸一口全喷我脸上，把我呛得直退。  
“让你躲开没听见呐？”  
“我这不为了你好。”  
“滚蛋。”  
软的不吃，那就来硬的。我攥了他的手，直接让他把烟给丢在脚底下，拿鞋踏灭了。  
他没了最后一层防护，直接被我搂进怀里，手一下一下顺着他脑后乌黑的发茬。他不折腾了，乖乖让我抱着，浑身一股苦味烟味。  
你怎么来看我演出了？  
我是您合法观众啊，我松开他，挑他下巴，他看我的眼神很迷茫，像迷路的兔子撞进陷阱里。  
我说，许卖票不许我看？  
你特地......就为了看我？我怎么这么不信。  
我没想着看你，我一脸严肃，我请了假订飞机订酒店，还灰头土脸被宰了一顿才拿到票，就为了看个小混蛋，这孙子不叫张云雷。  
他一愣，使劲往外推我，也不管推没推开，双手捂住眼睛，一声不吭。  
谁他妈孙子......  
我，我我我孙子，行了吧？  
谁混蛋......  
还是我，是我是我都是我，我错了，特地来求您原谅。您就大人不记小人过，饶我这一回吧。  
张云雷大声地吸鼻子，把脸从手心解放出来，眼圈周围发红。我伸手揩他眼角，他一偏头，不让我碰。  
我真错了行么？  
错哪儿了，你倒是给我讲讲。  
错在早不该见你，晚不该不要你。嗨，我可从没说过这种混账话，都你自己瞎猜的，咱下次就别发挥想象力了。  
我捏他后脖子肉，一手拎出口袋里的票根，看演出时已经被揉成皱巴巴一张废纸了，我只有站在张云雷面前才感觉自己没被消解掉，他的疲惫怠惰我能看见，这是珍宝。  
票根下面还叠了一张，我放在张云雷手心，让他自己看。  
张云雷搓着票，指尖捻出那张旧票根，我第一次见他时买的园子票，边角因为一直压着而没有打卷儿。他不说话，把那张票叠了又叠，塞回我卫衣口袋，拍了拍它，仿佛不舍。

晚上他还得回酒店，换了衣服的张云雷坐在大巴车上，我隔着老远的距离看他，像隔着一条无声热闹的河。车里开着顶灯，他五官清晰可辨，正张开五指朝车外笑着说再见，末了，他飞快地抬头看了我这边一眼，朝我眨了眨眼睛，三下，一句幼稚的暗语。  
我想黑夜里我冲他眨回去他也看不见，就也张开手，冲他抓了抓。  
暮春月色好，我就在分别里一路走回去，而载着张云雷的大巴车先行一步，不知所踪。我不考虑很以后的事儿了，就想看着他在台上台下的样子，看很久。然后顺他的头发，告诉他我一点儿也不走，期限不知道多久，但也不是得过且过，想说的已经尽了，就愿他明白，像站顶灯下面一样雪亮坦荡。  
午夜以后，路边摊仍有卖小吃的，我左想右想，还是买了碗酸辣粉，然后打开微信，输入一行字：哪个酒店？宵夜上门。

 

fin.


End file.
